Ugnaughts
Ugnaughts are NPCs, aliens working the alcohol freezing facility on Cloud City. The Enemy Let Slip As a couple of Ugnaughts talked about the Variant Codex Reader while preparing the alcohol freezing facility in Cloud City, Darth Vader told Lando that Vader sensed Luke Starkiller cared for Princess. Vader revealed Vader's plan to have Princess frozen in alcohol. Sensing she would be in danger, Starkiller would come to try to rescue her. Lando objected that the freezing could kill her. Vader agreed that Princess shouldn't be harmed, so they'd have it tested on Han first. An Imperial Soldier approached Vader to tell Vader an X-wing fighter was headed to Cloud City. Vader said Sarkiller was on board. The prisoners were brought into the facility. 3PO, still not fully assembled and all her body parts strapped to Chewbacca's back, said this was fun and told Chewbacca this would be a "grrreat" time to stay calm and not start an all-in brawl. Chewbacca told her he knew exactly what she meant. Boba demanded Vader hand Han over to him, because he knew where Obi-Wan Kenobi was. Vader said he won't talk. Boba said he'll take him to a place where his brain could be sliced into molecule-thick layers and read out. Han declared he'd talk. He claimed that he, Han, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Boba said that was not true, that was impossible. Chewbacca declared that he, Chewbacca, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Princess declared that she, Princess, was Obi-Wan Kenobi. 3PO declared that she, C-3PO, was not. Boba declared enough with this nonsense, he would read the truth from Han's pickled neurons. Darth Vader ordered Han tied up. 3PO said the time to act was not now. Chewbacca swatted aside a Clone Trooper. Han rushed forward and told Chewbacca to stop, because he, Han, had a plan. Chewbacca stopped and asked if Han was serious. Han admitted he didn't have a plan, but Chewbacca was about to get himself killed, and that Han wasn't worth that. Princess kissed Han before they were pulled away. She told Han she loved him. Han started to make a full confession. He was the one who led Vader to Yavin. He also led the Empire to Thila and Teardrop. He deliberately blew up that Imperial droid probe on Hoth to alert the Empire to their presence. He was the one who organized the ambush here on Cloud City. And each time he "heroically" saved the day so the Rebellion would reward him. And then he'd set them up again. He was the traitor. He sold out the Rebellion for money, five times. Princess told him she knew. As Han was being lowered into the freezing pit, Princess asked if there was anything else. Han admitted that since 3PO suspected "us", he let Lando know she'd be a pain in the neck about droid slavery, and knew Lando would deal with her. 3PO replied that this came as a surprise to her. As Han was lowered further into the pit, he tired break his bond. He did so, but then the freezing alcohol poured onto him. He decided that he'd adopt a scary pose so the enemy would run away in fear while he thawed. Han was completely frozen and the block of frozen alcohol with him inside was taken out and placed before everyone, with Han frozen in his "scary" pose. Chewbacca admitted that he was also in league with Han as a traitor. He revealed it began on the Peace Moon when he and Han separated from the others. They were captured by Clone Troopers, and released on the condition that they lead the Peace Moon to the Rebel base. Lando examined Han's frozen body and declared he was dead. He said the chamber wasn't meant to be for freezing people and it shouldn't be done to Princess without a fair trial. Darth Vader agreed, ordering the chamber prepared for Starkiller. Boba declared he was taking Han's frozen body. An Imperial Officer arrived and started to say, "Starkiller-" but Vader finished, "has arrived." The Officer felt unwanted. Vader told him to escort Chewbacca and Princess to Vader's ship. Lando wanted to know why Chewbacca was still a prisoner. Vader told him because Chewbacca was conspiring with Han in their plan to defraud the Empire and support the Rebellion five times. Lando declared that this was his city, and he'd escort them. The Officer indignantly asked if he was chopped splanch.